In recent years, the Internet has made a wide variety of electronic documents, data, product descriptions, and other publications available to many millions of users. While some internet sites solely include content that is authored by site administrators or other persons under the supervision of site managers, many other Internet sites and other services provide facilities by which members of the public at large can author content for presentation on a web site. For example, network-based marketplaces and other network-based publication systems in which users can post publications describing items for sale. Another example is that of a network-based marketplace in which users can author responses, comments, or other editorial matter related to products or services offered by the marketplace.
Since the quality or usefulness of user-authored material can vary widely, many web sites that include user-authored material may include a user interface by which a user can provide feedback to site administrators on the quality of user-authored material, such as a qualitative or quantitative rating, or a flag that the material is improper in some way. In this manner, such user feedback on user-authored material can provide a degree of community participation in maintaining or evaluating the content of the web site.